


Reunited (Jumin Han x V oneshot)

by Fumiri



Category: Gay - Fandom, Jihyun Kim - Fandom, Jumin han - Fandom, Jumin x V - Fandom, Mystic Messenger, V - Fandom, V x Jumin - Fandom, Yaoi - Fandom
Genre: Adult Content, M/M, Sex, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:35:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25485592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fumiri/pseuds/Fumiri
Summary: The two childhood best friends see each other one last time, before one of them is no longer able to see.
Relationships: Childhood Friends - Relationship
Kudos: 12





	Reunited (Jumin Han x V oneshot)

**Reunited (Jumin x V Oneshot)**

Fumiri

Once Jumin had finished his business meeting with V’s father regarding the C&R’s Art branch expansion project, he was planning to return to his penthouse to inform V that he, his father, Jumin’s father, and Jumin himself would be having dinner together to discuss business and catch up. Once Jumin had entered his penthouse and sent his guards away, he was surprised to see V sitting in one of his chairs, waiting for him to return from work. Jumin noticed a bottle of white wine sitting on the table in front of V, with an elegant red and white ribbon tied around it. “V, I wasn’t aware you would be coming. It is a very pleasant surprise to see you. I can see you’ve brought a gift with you.” Jumin greeted V, with a friendly tone. V smiled warmly once he heard his childhood friend’s voice. “I’m sorry for dropping by without saying anything in advance, so I thought I should at least bring this much.” V replied, after a brief nervous laugh. “True it is unlike you to come over with no warning in advance, so I assume it is an important matter. We can talk over the wine you’ve graciously brought with you. Wine is better when shared with friends and loved ones over conversation, after all. Give me a moment to retrieve the wine glasses, then we can talk.” V smiled as he noticed a brief warm grin form on Jumin’s face and watched his cold eyes melt as he turned around to fetch two wine glasses. Jumin had returned to the table with two wine glasses, and placed them down in front of V and himself. As he started opening the bottle, he started their conversation.

“So V, what brings you here? Has something happened? If you ever need anything, I will gladly supply you with anything.” Jumin reminded him. “I am very lucky to be childhood friends with such a kind man. There’s no need to worry, I’m not in any trouble nor do I need anything. I came here hoping we could talk...” V’s gaze seemed to drown in his wine glass. Jumin had noticed that V hadn’t kept eye contact for longer than a few seconds, which is what he did when he was flustered or unsure. “V, is this... About your eyes, by any chance?” Jumin’s gaze turned surprised and hopeful that his friend would finally get the treatment his near-blind eyes needed. V stayed silent, gaze focused on the bottom of his wine glass. “I assume your silence would mean I’m correct, or at least somewhat.” V seemingly forced himself to look straight into Jumin’s gaze, and spoke. “I’m sorry, Jumin. I still can’t accept treatment for my eyes, but I do plan to use them to their last moment of vision. That’s why I came here. I want to engrave the sight of my closest friend since childhood into my mind for the rest of my life.” V’s unsureness seemed to completely vanish once he had started talking. His eyes had a determined yet weak look in them. “V. I will respect your wish to not receive treatment, as you are my friend. Though I may not know the reason, I’m sure it is important to you. How much time do your eyes have left?” Jumin asked, trying to hide the sad tone that was very noticeable to V. “Jumin... There’s something I’ve always wanted to do, but couldn’t find the courage. I need you in order to fulfill that wish. That’s the reason I came here, before I run out of time.” V said, as he tensed up visibly. “I will do anything I can for you, V. You are the most precious person to me and the only true friend I’ve ever known or had. I will not hesitate to fulfill any wishes or needs you have.” Jumin responded.

V could feel his eyes getting heavy holding back tears, so he shook his head lightly to focus on their conversation. “Jumin... Thank you. You are also my closest friend... But I’m scared to ask you for this... I don’t know if I should. It could destroy everything, including our friendship. Are you sure you’d still do anything, even if it meant you might never want to see me again?” V asked, clenching his fists out of fear that his friend would not comply and ultimately hate him. Jumin grabbed V’s shoulders and tightened his grip. “Jihyun Kim! I would never hate you. The fact that you even thought I could do such a thing, pains my chest. I would do anything for you. I only want you to be happy, and by my side until we both run out of life to live. Ask me anything. I will do anything for you, V.” V was taken aback by Jumin yelling his birth name, and all the words Jumin had said seemed to have burnt into his heart forever. V felt a tear go down his face. Then another. Then another. “Jumin... I’m sorry for hurting you... I..-” Jumin interrupted V to embrace him tightly, which was unlike the cold and sharp CEO. “Jumin...?” V replied to his embrace, taken aback once again by Jumin’s unusual warmness. “Anything.” Jumin said softly, into V’s ear, clearly trying to keep his cool and not let a single tear slip out. “I trust you, Jumin. So I will ask you for my final seeing wish from you, my dear friend.” V lightly pushed out of Jumin’s embrace, and wrapped his hands around Jumin’s head swiftly. Jumin’s eyes widened, as V’s closed and he kissed Jumin warmly and gently.

Jumin was surprised, but kissed V back and closed his eyes, not knowing how to process what was happening. As V was unraveling his grasp on Jumin, Jumin without thinking, pulled V back into a more intense kiss that he meant. V was shocked, but extremely moved by Jumin’s willingness. V without realizing it, grasped Jumin tighter, as Jumin wrapped his arms around V’s waist. V let out a moan or two, whilst losing his senses from the heat of their passionate make-out session that had started as a pure kiss. Jumin found himself getting hot as well, and his head was starting to feel light. He had never felt this kind of thing before, but he was enjoying it. Jumin felt yet another sensation he had not experienced with another person before. Lust. Jumin disconnected their lips, both panting. “Jihyun... This could be dangerous if we keep going...” Jumin said, in between breaths. They both turned redder, as the atmosphere was full of tension. V’s gaze turned from pure to lustful, and Jumin could tell. Jumin inched his face closer to V’s again, non-verbally telling V to go ahead. V in return, started the kiss with tongue first, and moved his hands from the back of Jumin’s head, stroking down his body until his hands were around Jumin’s waist. He slowly moved his leg in between Jumin’s legs and rubbed against him. Jumin let out a few moans, and in return moved his hands further behind V’s waist to his butt. V’s face turned redder, as did Jumin’s. V and Jumin were now exciting each other by letting out little moans every now and then, on purpose and without realizing it.

Jumin broke their kiss to drag V to his bed and lightly pushed him down onto it and pinned V. Jumin hesitated. “Jihyun... Can we really..-” V responded to Jumin’s question with a kiss, and Jumin’s hesitation vanished. Jumin sat up over top of V to throw his jacket and loosen his tie and belt. As Jumin went to remove his shoes, V also removed his own clothing. They had both stripped to their boxers, which were starting to suffocate them both. Jumin leaned back down to kiss V’s neck. V turned his head, inviting him. Jumin gently kissed V’s neck a few times, before giving him a gentle bite and lick. V shivered and let out a moan every time Jumin bit him. Jumin tried biting his neck harder. It seemed the harder he bit, the louder V’s moans became. As Jumin kissed the marks he had placed on V, he moved his hands down to V’s boxers and slid them off along with his own. Jumin was about to bring up the fact that they had no protection nor lube, when V suddenly spoke. “Jumin... My bag has what we need...” V said, flushed. “I will retrieve them. Did you expect this to happen by any chance, Jihyun?” Jumin asked, curious as to why he already had the items. “I wasn’t sure, but one of my online friends who gave me the courage to come here today recommended I at least have them... So I obliged.” V replied, nervously smiling. “I see. You should thank that friend tomorrow. Send him my thanks as well.” Jumin replied, while getting up to retrieve the condoms and lube.

Once Jumin returned, he put the items on a nightstand next to them, as V sat up and spoke. “Jumin, I want to suck yours first...” V’s face turned redder as he forced the words out of his mouth. They switched positions, as Jumin laid underneath V, who was kissing down his body until he reached Jumin’s length. Jumin’s length twitched in excitement, as V wrapped his grip around it and started stroking. As V soon discovered, Jumin was a moaner, so V thoroughly enjoyed figuring out how he liked it by gripping harder, or softer. Once V had figured out Jumin’s favorite spots and pressures, he licked Jumin’s length a few times before putting it all down his throat. Jumin shivered and thrusted his hips forward ever so slightly without realizing it as if it were a reflex. V held back a giggle and started sucking off Jumin. Jumin gripped his pillow and clenched on it to resist the urge to grab V’s head. Once V had felt he had prepared Jumin enough, he sat up and spoke. “Jumin, I’m ready for you...” V quietly said. “I’ll loosen you up a bit first with the lube, so it doesn’t hurt.” Jumin responded, while opening the lube. V laid on his back and spread his legs shyly, which only revved up Jumin even more.

Jumin put lube on his fingers and spread it onto V’s hole. “I’m going to put them in, Jihyun.” Jumin said, as his fingers slid inside of V. V let out a groan, as Jumin started to thrust his two fingers in and out of V. “V... Have you done it this way before? With a man?” Jumin asked, curiously. “Once, before I met Rika.” V replied, in between moans. “I see.” Jumin said, a little disappointed. He decided he would ask V further about that subject at a later time. “V. Are you ready for a third one?” Jumin asked. “Yes...” V replied, with a bit of hesitance and fear in his voice. He trusted Jumin with his life, so he knew he would be ok if it was with Jumin. Jumin added more lube to a third finger, and slowly inserted all three inside of V. As Jumin moved inside of him, V’s moans became more consistent and filled with pleasure. Jumin felt he was reaching his limit, and spoke as he removed his fingers. “Jihyun... Are you ready for it?” Jumin asked. “Yes... I trust you, Jumin...” V replied, trying to keep his gaze in Jumin’s eyes in an attempt to lighten the fear inside of him. Jumin lubed up V’s hole and his own length, before slowly putting his length up to V’s hole. “I’m going in, Jihyun.” Jumin said, as he gently pushed himself all the way inside of V. V moaned as Jumin started to thrust gently. “J-Jumin... Harder... Mmmng!” V managed to say, though his moans. Jumin had never heard such an erotic voice or command from V, which revved him up. Without thinking, Jumin’s thrusts became harder and faster, while V’s moans became louder and audible for every thrust. They were both moaning each other’s names passionately, as Jumin leaned down to kiss V. As Jumin could feel he was getting close, he thrusted with every ounce of strength he had, and V’s moans became so loud, the bodyguards outside the door had to hide their faces from each other. “Jihyun... I’m close!” Jumin said, as he pounded V. “M-Me too!” V managed to moan. As Jumin felt himself being relieved inside of V, V’s semen flew all over him, which only made Jumin pound him harder as he came. “Jumin...” V moaned. “Jihyun...” Jumin moaned back, as he pulled out and leaned on V to kiss him. They made out for a while, until they fell asleep just like that.


End file.
